1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device, a lighting system, and a program, for emitting light modulated according to an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device such as a projector, which is capable of modulating light according to an image or a moving picture and emitting the light, is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-134363). Such a lighting device modulates light emitted from a light source, for example, by causing the light to pass through a transmissive imaging element.